The invention relates to improvements in means for preventing unwanted rotation and loosening between rotatably threaded members.
In interconnection between threaded members such as between nuts and bolts, many uses subject the members to mechanical shocks and vibrations as well as thermal cycling and fluctuating stresses. This is common in construction elements in machine connections and in many nut and bolt connections between operating parts. The unwanted unthreading or loosening of the connection between the nuts and bolts is undesirable in many environments and will lead to grave consequences. Efforts have been heretofore made to prevent unthreading between nut and bolt parts due to vibration or stresses of the type described and these are prevented by rotation preventing means such as spring lock washers, studded disks, safety pins or safety cotter pins.
All of the locking devices heretofore available are provided as separate attachment or separate pieces. This creates a disadvantage in handling and assembling and the parts can easily be lost during assembly and dismantling. Also, in the case of bolt connections with larger thread diameters such as utilized in casings with lids or covers, the locking devices are unwieldy. A detachment preventing lock such as heretofore used in the prior art is disclosed in DE-PS 37 05 951 wherein the structure disclosed produces a force acting between the construction elements screwed together in the homing direction by means of a taut spring. Such a detachment lock is disadvantageous in that it does not have general applicability. Furthermore, it is costly to manufacture and requires a relatively large mounting and operational space.